Hatred
by landof-quartzandmelody
Summary: When Arianne Sommers reports a murder that occurred almost a year ago, she meets Dr. Reid and a connection ensues. But when Arianne's life is in danger what can the BAU do to protect her? -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

Arianne was painfully remembering what had happened to her mother that night. _A bloody knife. _Her so-called "father" had killed Arianne's mother, Susan. He had walked into their life and he had gained their trust and he had killed her.

_Blood dripped from the knife. A dark pool of blood formed around her curled up body. She lay there, motionless, lifeless. She was dead. He walked over to the closet where Arianne was hiding. He opened the door with so much force, it left a hole in the wall. _

_ "No, don't–" Arianne pleaded._

_ "Get up! Now!" John cut her off, screaming. She shrank back against the wall. "Now!" he repeated. She reluctantly stood up, shaking all the while, as she stepped out of the closet. He pushed her and she stumbled, falling towards the direction of the door, the direction in which he had pushed her. _

_ "Please!" She cried out. She held her arms close to her body. _

_ "You better not tell anyone! Not the police, no one, or I swear to God, I'll kill you!" He yelled at her. "Got it?"_

_ "Yes! Please, just don't hurt me!" Ignoring her pleas, he grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her up. She cried out. _

_ "Go!" He pushed her out of the door and followed her to make sure she didn't run away._

More tears ran down her face as she thought about _everything_. Arianne had tried to forget that memory ever since, but for some strange reason, it just kept coming back.

"No..." she moaned; she could feel a headache coming on. She gently tilted her head back and leaned her head on her shoulder. She looked up, after realizing that she felt someone staring at her. She turned her head slightly and saw him sitting in a far corner, watching her. She tried to disguise this glance over her shoulder as looking around the room to take in the view or really just to make herself look less suspicious. It obviously didn't work. "Oh no." That was all she said.

She slowly turned her head back around and picked up her phone but hesitated. He had specifically told her to keep it quiet, to never mention it to _anyone._ But this secret was killing her. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She walked over to the privacy of a corner and hid behind several people that were just standing there. She crouched down and pressed 9-1-1 and than 'Talk' and held the phone to her ear.

"911, what's your emergency?" A kind voice asked.

"My name is Arianne Sommers. I wanted to report a murder. It happened a long time ago but I was too afraid to report it. He said he would kill me!" She could feel tears threatening to spill but she had to compose herself.

"Okay, who is this man that threatened you?"

"He's my step-father, John Wilson. He killed my mother and then...and then he...set her body on fire. He told me not to tell anyone. But, he's here with me! I saw him and he was watching me."

"Okay, miss, just calm down and tell me where you are. I'll tell the local police department and they will send a team to get him." The woman spoke with a calm voice.

"I'm at Stacy's Bar & Grill. He was standing in the right back corner and he was wearing a dark red t-shirt and a pair of blue denim jeans. He has dirty blond hair and he's leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Please hurry!"

"Okay the team is on their way." she said. Arianne stood up and looked over to make sure he was still there. He was and he was staring at her. Smiling. It was an almost mischievous looking smile and it scared her.

"Please hurry up!" She whispered to herself. She half-expected him to walk over to her and to grab her out of there and take her home. For him to kidnap her was one thing she didn't want or need right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first FanFic so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters; I only own the ones that are created from my imagination.**

**Rated: K+**

Chapter 2

Arianne looked over her shoulder. He was still there and smiling a not-so-warm smile at her. She walked away from where she had been standing and walked to a different spot across the room. She looked over her shoulder. He was still watching her, and it scared her.

"Come on, come on." She whispered to herself. _Where were they?_ She was becoming more and more frightened by the minute. She walked over to the door and stood there, waiting. Waiting to see when the vehicles with the flashing lights and sirens came.

She turned around to see where he was and had to stifle a scream, for he stood right beside her. He was looking down at her and smiling that smile.

"No…" She backed up, but the attempt to get away was fruitless. He grabbed her arm, gripping it tightly.

"You're coming with me." He said. He pulled her out the door, but since he was much stronger than her, she could not get out of his grip. Fresh tears slid down her cheeks as she was pulled down an alleyway. _No…No_… _Why am I so weak?_ He pulled her further into the cold and dark alleyway, smiling all the way. _No…No…No! _ She swung her other arm around in an attempt to hit him. He had sensed this for he pushed her down on the grimy ground. He pressed her against the wall. "You're not getting away from me this time!" He said.

He ripped her shirt open and she could feel the cold air against her semi-bare chest. Thank God she had been wearing a bra, but she was still embarrassed; she was humiliated. She closed her eyes and tried to push herself away as far as possible, but she couldn't go any further back. More tears streamed down her cheeks; she had to endure this, she had no choice. She could hear the sound of him unzipping his pants. _Oh God, no… _She could feel his hands on her hips and she bit her lip, trying to fight back more tears.

Suddenly, she didn't feel the pressure of a body on top of her own. John's hands weren't on her hips anymore. She held her shirt closed and opened her eyes. She could see a couple of dark figures standing before her. She gazed up at them and eventually her eyes got used to the darkness and she could see the two figures more clearly.

One of them had a dark complexion and he looked to be African-American; he was also clean-shaven. The other man had pale skin and he seemed to be around twenty-five-years-old and had messy, brown hair that came below his ears, although it was a good look for him.

"Are…are you alright?" The younger man asked her. She nodded and realized that she was shaking. She slowly stood up and held her ripped shirt closed to cover her chest. "Here," he walked to a van that was parked out on a street and pulled out a blanket from the back. He gave the blanket to her and Arianne wrapped it around her shoulders; the blanket was big enough to cover her upper body and she didn't need to hold her shirt together. She was still shaking and the African-American man put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched but allowed him to guide her to the ambulance.

"My name is Derek Morgan. This, here, is Dr. Spencer Reid, by the way." He had gestured to the younger man who stood beside him. "We're gonna have to take you to the hospital. I'm sorry, it's just protocol." He said. Arianne nodded in agreement or more like reluctant consent. She wasn't hurt as far as she knew. She looked over at Dr. Reid who stood off to the side. He seemed to be uncomfortable with the situation.

"Thank…thank you." She said. It had been the first thing she had said since her rescue. She looked over at a nearby police car and could see a couple of officers leading John into the car. They pushed his head down as he slid in to the backseat. He looked up and as soon as he had seen her, their eyes met and he smiled cruelly at her. She glared right back at him as the car pulled away and drove down the road. She felt better that he was no longer near her and let out a sigh of relief.

She had to recover, she just _had_ to. If she didn't, she thought she might explode (figuratively speaking, of course). She was most likely going to have nightmares for a couple of days but she had better things to think about, like her future.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Arianne woke up, she was staring at a yellowish-white ceiling. She looked around, observing her surroundings, and realized she was in a hospital. A monitor was placed beside her hospital bed and a bedside table on the other side. On top of the bedside table sat a small, yet beautiful bouquet of lilies. Arianne loved lilies and the only one who had known that was her best friend Katelyn Taylor. _She must have stopped by,_ Arianne thought.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked the younger man she had met last night. She couldn't remember his name, but she could remember his face, that was for sure.

"Hi." He said. He stood by the foot of her bed and had his hands in his pockets. "Are you feeling okay? You passed out before we reached the ambulance. I think it was because you had been hyperventilating; you were breathing very hard and shaking."

"I-I was?" Arianne couldn't remember that having happened at all. He nodded. "I'm sorry, I forgot you're name."

"Dr. Spencer Reid. You could just call me Spencer, though." He looked at her curiously.

"What?" She asked.

"What? Uh…oh…um…nothing…" He said, looking away nervously.

"Are _you_ okay?" It was Arianne's turn to look at him. Again, he nodded and Arianne shrugged. "By the way, I saw you're vest that you were wearing yesterday. It said 'FBI'. I thought that operator told me that she would send the local police. No offense, of course."

"None taken. Well, when the local police department was notified of you're call and they heard who the perpetrator was, they told the FBI because John Wilson, well, he's one of FBI's Most Wanted. So, they called us in." He finished. Arianne had never known John had been a criminal. Maybe if she had known, she could have persuaded her mother to file for a divorce. She could have saved her mother from being murdered. Her mother could have still been alive; how could Arianne live like this for the rest of her life knowing that she could have _prevented_ her mother's death. Tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Oh my God. No…"

"Wha-what's wrong? Hey, I…uh…" Spencer didn't really seem to know what to say or do. He didn't seem very comfortable at that moment.

"It's just…that…I could have prevented…my mother…" She kept choking on her tears. "If I had known that John was a criminal…I could have…" She cried.

"It wasn't you're fault and you couldn't have done anything. You couldn't have prevented you're mother's…um…passing." He said to her. He had a real look of concern on his face. He walked over to a chair, pulled it over to her bed, and sat down, looking at her face; she had his full attention now.

"John, he killed my mother…and if I had known who he was…"

"You couldn't have done anything." He repeated. She was deeply troubled, he could tell. If only there was something _he_ could do, anything to comfort her. He was starting to realize that he had feelings for her. He wanted to hold her but knew that that was not appropriate for the time. They barely knew each other having only met at least twelve hours ago.

A sudden knock on the white hospital door broke the silence. Another man walked in; he looked to be within his mid-forties since Arianne could hardly see (although they were still present) gray hairs within his black head of hair (however, she could tell he had attempted gray coverage hair dye). He had kind yet stern looking brown eyes and a warm smile.

"Hello. Arianne, is it?" She nodded. "I am Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. I assume you know Dr. Spencer Reid?" He received another nod. "Reid, we have to get back." Aaron Hotchner nodded at her, smiling, and left the room.

"I'm sorry, I have to go" Spencer said to Arianne.

"Will I see you again?" She asked. Spencer could feel his face flush.

"Maybe." He said to her. At that moment, his phone buzzed in his front right pocket and he pulled it out, opening it and holding it to his ear. "Hello?" He was silent for a moment. Suddenly, the color drained from his face. "Are you sure? How could that happen? Yes. She's here with me right now. I-I'll tell her. Okay. Bye." He hung up.

"What is it?" Arianne was worried by how fast the expression on his face had changed.

"John Wilson has escaped. I don't know how it happened. He escaped this morning." He said.

_No. _How could that happen? Arianne had thought that when she had seen them take him away, she would never have to see him again, maybe he would be sentenced to life in prison. She had thought about that hopefully.

"There's one more thing." Spencer spoke, jolting Arianne from her thoughts. She looked up at him. "It was what he said. The warden had heard him saying one thing over and over. 'I'm going to kill her. I'm going to kill her.'" He said. The room was deathly quiet. _Oh God, no! _She thought. She then fainted and everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters, only the ones I created**

**Rated: K+ (for this chapter)**

Chapter 4

She came to an hour or so later but kept her eyes closed. Suddenly, memories from before she passed out came flooding back. John, he had escaped. He was after her and she was now in danger. _Why me?_ She asked herself. What did he want with her? Other than the fact that she had told the police and he had said that if she did that, he would track her down. He had said he would find her and he would kill her.

She turned on her side and heard the sound of feet moving around in her hospital room. She opened one eye and then the other when she saw a dark-haired woman with brown eyes sitting down on the chair Spencer had sat on.

"Well, you're finally awake." She said. "My name is Emily Prentiss. You're Arianne, right?" Arianne had been nodding her head a lot lately.

"How…" She was having trouble speaking considering the circumstances that John had escaped and was going to kill her. "How did he…escape?" She looked up at Emily.

"I…I don't know, honestly. We only got the call a minute before you passed out. They didn't give us many details other than the fact that he escaped and he was saying he was going to kill you." She looked at the floor, than continued to speak and looked up, "We'll probably have to put you in a witness protection program until he is caught and we are sure he won't get out again."

"But what if he does? I mean, he's done it before and when he gets caught, _if_ he gets caught, he could escape." Arianne argued.

"We're going to make sure he doesn't get out again. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Arianne looked out of the window absentmindedly. "Why?" She muttered to herself.

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'why'. Why do people do things like this? Why are there criminals in the world? Why can't they just live like everyone else, peacefully?" She looked at Emily questioningly.

"I don't have the answer to that. My job is just to profile criminals and to catch them and give their victims justice. I help people."

"Yeah, I know that."

"But what you're saying is the same thing as asking why if cigarettes are unhealthy, why are they created? Or if something were dangerous, why would someone do it, knowing fully well about the risks? To those questions, I just- nobody knows the answers, they'll remain unanswered." Arianne took a deep breath and sat up.

"So, do you know when I'll be getting out? Or even where I'll go? My mother's dead and I don't know of any living relatives, at least of what I know." She began to pull at a thread of her shirt nervously, anticipating the answer.

"I don't know. Yet. But you'll find out soon so don't worry."

"Okay." She continued to pull on the thread that became longer as she continued to pull.

"I'll probably have to leave now." She stood up and crossed the room, opening the door. But a doctor stepped in the doorway in front of her.

"Arianne Sommers," the man said with a loud voice. It wasn't too loud but loud enough. "It is estimated you will be hear for at least an hour more, than you may leave." He nodded at both women and left the room.

"Well, that's good news." Emily said cheerfully. _That's a relief. _Arianne thought. "Now we just need to find out who you'll be living with. By the way, how old are you?"

"Twenty-two. I'll be twenty-three in a week." She replied.

"Ah, okay."

"What?" Emily hesitated for a second before she answered.

"You're old enough. You're over eighteen."

"Yeah, I know. But I can't go back to my apartment, can I?" She looked at Emily.

"Well, you'll probably have to move somewhere else, considering he's been stalking you most likely and knows where you live."

"But where?"

"I don't know. We'll figure that out soon enough." Arianne nodded in agreement and Emily smiled encouragingly and left the room. Arianne sighed deeply. She was stressed out at the moment and all that had happened in the last twelve or so hours seemed to be too much for her. She had heard about this happening before not only in movies but also in real life and had never once thought or imagined that something like this could ever happen to _her_.

Having nothing to think about, her thoughts shifted to Spencer. She remembered how he had looked at her and had listened to her fully when she had spoken to him. He didn't seem like the stereotypical tough guy cop, that was what made him unique…and likeable. She was starting to have feelings for him; they weren't too strong but would grow over time, most likely. He was good-looking in an almost nerdy kind of way but it was cute.

Then again, she had only met him twelve hours earlier and she had been awake for less than half of that time. And why would he have feelings for her? He was an FBI agent and she was a regular, average twenty-two-year-old (average meaning aside from the fact that her step-father was a rapist and murderer and her mother had been killed by that rapist and murderer, she was as average as she could be) who lived in Virginia. In her opinion, she believed a relationship with him was most unlikely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but, well, here it is! I was typing like rapid fire, trying to get this out to you guys as soon as possible. Hope you like it. BTW, please comment and give me ideas on what could/should happen next because I would appreciate the brainstorming help. Thanx! :) ~ CherryV.83 ~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Criminal Minds characters nor do I own Criminal Minds itself.**

**Rated: K+ (I might raise the rating in the future. Possibly.)**

Chapter 5

The next day, Emily Prentiss walked out of the hospital, followed by Arianne who had been checked out of the hospital a few minutes ago. She followed Emily to her car because Emily had asked her to come with her. They were going to the FBI headquarters to discuss more important matters in the privacy of, say, a conference room. Arianne opened the passenger-side door and sat in the seat, buckling herself in. She stared aimlessly out the window and watched as up in a tree, a squirrel was climbing up the rough, thick trunk. It seemed...free. Arianne wished she were as free as that squirrel but knew that she couldn't always get what she wished for. If she could, John would have never walked into her life and her mother might still be alive. She wouldn't have been in this mess if it hadn't been for-

Arianne jumped as the sound of Emily's car door slammed shut, waking her out of her reverie.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Emily said. She looked concerned. Of course she would be, taking into consideration of the circumstances.

"I'm fine. It's okay." Arianne took a deep breath. She looked at the hospital building and saw a couple of men, probably who worked there, standing by the door and watching over them.

"They're making sure we're safe. In case something happens while we're still here. And trust me, bad things have happened in the past that, well, lets just say, we've all learned a big lesson from it." Emily said the last statement with a hint of sadness in her voice. Arianne decided not to press the subject.

Emily turned the key in the ignition, starting the car, and they both drove away from the hospital and towards the direction of the FBI headquarters. They both sat in silence most of the way there until Arianne decided to break that silence.

"Where am I going to go?" She asked. She had already asked that question but Emily could have come up with an answer before now.

"I don't know. That's why we're going to headquarters, to discuss it there." Emily answered. She stared intently at the road, taking occasional worried glances at Arianne. She acted the same as other victims. She _was_ a victim and Arianne was probably never going to get over this. It would haunt her dreams and nightmares.

They finally reached FBI headquarters and after parking the car, they both walked inside, Arianne walking a few steps behind Emily. They passed by several people that Emily seemed to know. She said hello to them all as she passed them and made her way to an area with several desks placed in the middle. Arianne recognized Spencer and Derek Morgan sitting at their desks. There was a blonde woman who sat at her desk that Arianne did not recognize. She was reading over a file folder filled with papers about the current case the group was working on. A door opened and in walked the man Arianne had met at the hospital yesterday. What was his name? _Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. _Arianne remembered him now. He walked over to Emily and Arianne and smiled at them both in acknowledgement.

Emily then introduced Arianne to the blonde woman, whose name she found out was Jennifer Jareau, or simply JJ.

"Garcia's around here somewhere." JJ said. Arianne wondered who this Garcia was. JJ seemed to have read her mind for she explained, "Penelope Garcia, she's our Technical Analyst." Arianne nodded. As if on cue, a woman (who she assumed was Penelope Garcia) walked into the room.

"Hello, everyone." She announced. She then turned to the stranger before her. "My name is Penelope Garcia, although everyone here just calls me Garcia. What might your name be, my dear?" She asked ever so politely.

"Arianne Sommers." She simply said.

"Oh, I know who you are." Garcia said.

"Um…" Arianne didn't know how to respond to that.

"Sorry, what I meant to say was, 'nice to meet you!'" She said quickly. What Arianne didn't know was that as soon as Garcia had heard of Arianne's name when she was told about her being attacked by John, she had searched for information, anything she could find related to this girl or the man who had attacked her. It was a habit that, in Garcia's opinion, wasn't that bad of a habit. It was rather fun to have access to information she could never get anywhere else. Of course, there were limitations. She couldn't just search someone's name at any time; it had to be related to the case at hand and that was that.

"So, when will we discuss where Arianne's gonna go?" Emily asked JJ.

"I'll have to ask Hotch about that." She responded. At the sound of his name, Aaron Hotchner turned back around to face the three FBI agents and Arianne.

"Let's go to the conference room now. We can talk about it and everything else there." He said. After getting Morgan's and Reid's attentions, he motioned for them to follow him in the direction of the conference room.

After they had entered the conference room and had all sat down (except Arianne who stood off to the side and was leaning against the wall. She didn't feel comfortable sitting at the table with the rest of them and therefore she stood.), Hotchner walked to stand in front of his team.

"One of the issues we have to discuss is, if we're going to put Arianne in protective custody, where is she going to? We'll have to contact whoever is in charge of witness protection." He looked around the room.

"I could take her." Someone said from the far end of the table. Everyone turned around to look at Spencer for they were surprised. One look at him and Arianne realized that he was shocked himself for he had been thinking those words but as soon as the thought had hit his brain, the words had flown out of his mouth.

"Are you sure?" Aaron asked him. Spencer nodded.

"I'm sure." He said and he then looked at Arianne and smiled. She smiled back, hoping her emotions and feelings weren't too visible and obvious right then. Then again, she felt her cheeks grow hot and they were probably very red.

Aaron looked at Arianne as well and asked her, "Is this okay?" She again looked at Spencer and nodded. "Okay, now that that issue's out of the way..." Arianne tuned out and looked out the window, at the people she could see sitting at their desks. They were looking through case files and flipping through the papers, typing on their computers, walking around and talking to colleagues about the case he or she was working on. If she had had a job like this, Arianne just wouldn't have been able to handle it. These people were, in a way, different. They were hardened after witnessing all these crimes and seeing all the gruesome crime scene photos that they usually dealt with. Suddenly, everyone was standing up and Arianne realized that the meeting was over. She stood up straight and away from the wall and followed them out the door. They all stopped outside the room they had exited and Aaron turned to Spencer.

"When you leave today, you'll have to stop by her apartment so she can pack her things." He said. Spencer nodded again. (His neck probably hurts right now and Arianne's neck too! They need to say and/or do something other than nodding their heads. Jeez!)

"Yes, sir." He responded (How formal of him! And he didn't nod!) Everyone went about their business and Arianne followed Spencer to his desk. He pulled an extra chair out and sat it next to his desk and she sat on it.

"So, how long am I gonna be in this 'witness protection' thing you guys keep talking about?" She asked him after a while. It had been the first time she had reallyspoken anything. He looked over at her and hesitated before he answered.

"I...I'm not sure. It usually lasts until we catch the criminal." Spencer had said that last part in such a way that Arianne had to laugh. It was the first time she had laughed in a _long _time. Spencer smiled at the fact that he had made her laugh. It was a good feeling that he didn't usually come across too often and it felt good. He had never heard her laugh before and the sound of it made him smile. She had a beautiful, if somewhat crooked, smile and every time he looked at her, he felt his cheeks turn red. Time went on, finally the work day came to a close, and everyone went home, although Aaron Hotchner decided to stay and work a while longer as usual. Spencer picked up his messenger bag, the files and papers he needed to take home, and his coat (which he put on) and him and Arianne walked outside to his car. They both got in and drove towards her apartment in an awkward silence. Arianne looked out the window, watching everything go by and she soon saw her apartment building as they swiftly approached it. Spencer parked the car in front and they both got out and went inside. (I'm just trying to describe the trip from the FBI to her apartment which it seems I am doing unsuccessfully. Oh well!)

"My apartment is on the fourth floor. Room 26A." She said as they entered an elevator and she pushed a button and it lit up. The elevator went up and before too long they had reached the fourth floor. They made their way to the door marked 26A but Spencer froze causing Arianne to run into him.

"What is it?" She asked. She looked over his shoulder at her door and saw what had made Spencer freeze. Her door was open. "Shit." (Don't judge! I just felt like that word was fitting for the situation.)

"Stay behind me in case anyone is in their that could hurt you." He said and he pulled out his gun and he held it up in front of him, pointed at the door. Arianne took a step backward because she had never (knowingly) been in the presence of a gun before. She had seen people use them on TV, but this was reality. They both walked slowly and cautiously towards the door and he pushed it open with his foot. The entrance hall seemed empty and they made their way deeper into her apartment, on full-alert for the chance that someone was still their and waiting for the right moment to jump out and attack. After looking through all the rooms and finding them all empty and uphanded, he came back to Arianne who stood in the center of the main room. She was staring at the destruction before her. Then a white piece of paper that lay on her kitchen table caught her eye. She walked over to it and reached over to pick it up.

"Wait!" Spencer called. Arianne spun around and looked at him with a questioningly look on her face. "I should call for a forensics team to come over and investigate. If that note has any fingerprints on it...well, it could get mixed up with your own." She pulled her hand back but she leaned forward to read what was written:

_Well, if you've found this than that means you know what I did to your precious apartment. Don't think you're safe now, because I will find you. And when I do I will kill you. I told you I would. And I thought we had made a deal. Well, obviously the deal's off. So sorry. Not really. There's no use in trying to protect yourself because I'll just be several steps ahead of the authorities. I will watch you every minute of everyday and when I finally get you alone, I'll snatch you so fast that your little boyfriend won't see it coming. How tragic! But that just makes it more exciting for me. I'll be seeing you soon._

_-J.W._

Arianne felt the color drain from her face and when Spencer saw the look of horror on her face, he rushed over to her. He looked at the letter and after reading it in lesser time than she had, the look on his face matched her own.

"Let's hurry up and pack your things." He said and she silently nodded in agreement. She grabbed a suitcase from her closet and rushed to her to pack her things. She put as much as she thought she would need, filling the suitcase to the top and zipping it shut and she picked it up, walking back to Spencer. "Is that everything?"

"Yeah, I think so. Everything I might need." She had packed the usual clothing: shirts, pants, shoes, etc. but she had grabbed a framed photo of her and her mother, as well. The picture had been taken when she was eleven, so sometime before John had walked into their lives and destroyed them, killing her mother in the process. _I can't think of that right now_, she thought. They returned back to the car and she put the single suitcase in the backseat. Spencer had already called forensics and they were on their way to check out her apartment. They left and after what had seemed like a minute, (but had been more like a half-hour) of driving, they approached what Arianne assumed had to be Spencer's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, everyone. I know that the people who have graciously taken the time to read my story have been anticipating and waiting for me to publish the next chapter. So, here it is. Enjoy!

**~CherryV.83~ ;) **

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. :(Rated: K+

Chapter 6

It was later on that day and Arianne had finally gotten over the shock of someone breaking into her house and uphanding the whole place. It also made her feel almost exposed, as if the man who had done it had taken something of hers that concealed her identity, who she was, information about her could be out there and used for the wrong reasons in the wrongs hands of a bad man. This thought discomforted Arianne immensely.

She had been directed to an empty guest room, where she had placed in her suitcase. She slipped on a pair of flannel pants and a dark blue tank top and had put up her hair in a messy ponytail. She climbed into a bed with a plain beige comforter and pillows and gently laid down her head. She let out a sigh of…relief, contempt? Arianne was uncertain. She was just glad to be in a bed and know that there was someone to protect her in the same home as her.

When she had lived in her apartment, she had been looking over her shoulder every minute of every day, on the look out for someone (i.e. John Wilson) who might be coming after her. She could at least believe she was safe. False hope was better than no hope at all.

She turned on to her side, mulling over the events of today. Today was, well, eventful. She had gone to the FBI headquarters and had been told that she would be staying with Spencer for Witness Protection. When she had arrived at her apartment, she had walked in finding it completed ransacked and she had discovered a note from John. _He's going to find me and then he's going to murder me! _She thought.

The thought made her afraid. Of what, she was uncertain, but it gave her a feeling of great fear. How could a young women her age deal with this kind of stress? Another unanswerable question; she could add it to the ever-growing list.

_Sleep._ She commanded herself. _Sleep._ As if by coincidence, her eyelids grew heavy and everything began to fade as she drifted into a blissful sleep.

~CM~

Spencer stealthily and quietly made his way to the room adjacent to his own; the door remaining closed. He silently pushed the door open, nudging it inch-by-inch, and he peered into her room. She lay in her bed and Spencer could see her sleeping figure and her chest rising and falling evenly. A feeling of calmness swept over him as he watched the sleeping girl. She was safe and he would do anything to protect her, he would do anything that was in his power to do so.

She shifted slightly and exhaled as she became comfortable again. _She's probably dreaming. Hopefully, it's not a nightmare. _He thought, peacefully. Smiling, he made his way back to his room and after a while of shifting, he settled in his bed. That night, he went to sleeping with thoughts and dreams of her. _Arianne._ He thought, smiling still as he slowly, yet eventually, fell asleep.

~CM~

The next morning, Arianne woke up to the sounds of food cooking in the kitchen. Someone saying "Shit" followed those sounds. She could tell it was Spencer and he was trying to muffle his words. She assumed he must not have been doing so well in the kitchen.

She threw on a new and clean tank top and a pair of flannel pants; her hair she had done in a braid that reached just below her shoulders. She walked out of her room and after a couple of minutes, she had navigated her way to the kitchen. She walked over the threshold and into the kitchen and it appeared Spencer was disposing of his attempt at making breakfast.

"I'll just have a cup of coffee." She said simply. Spencer jumped, dropping the pan he had been holding. It crashed on the floor with a loud bang. "I could make it myself." She offered. He shook his head.

"No, I'll do that." He said.

"Just because I'm in Witness Protection, doesn't mean you have to protect me from, let's say, somehow accidentally burning my hand while pouring myself a cup of coffee." She teased.

"I know."

Arianne could see his ears turn pink and she smiled at him. It was a warm, friendly smile. He shyly returned the gesture; he seemed to feel very awkward considering the situation and for a moment they stood in silence.

"Um, okay, so if you want to make the coffee, fine. It doesn't matter, anyways." She said. She walked over in his directions but stayed a few feet back. She knew he felt a little uneasy around him and she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

Thankful that he had something to do, Spencer made his way across the kitchen towards the coffeemaker. He grabbed two coffee mugs from a cupboard and after setting them down, he grabbed the coffee pot and poured an equal amount in both cups. He gave one to Arianne and she took a sip. Spencer stared at her.

"What?" She asked. She was genuinely confused.

"You don't like anything with your coffee?" He sounded appalled.

"Mhm-hmm." She nodded proudly. She had received this habit from her mother, who liked her coffee the same way.

His facial expression changed the slightest bit and he grabbed a container of sugar, pouring a specific amount into his mug. Now it was Arianne's turn to stare.

"I can tell you really like sugar." She responded. He only nodded. He felt comfortable around her, just not comfortable enough. Spencer observed that Arianne was at ease, standing there and sipping her coffee and taking in the image of his kitchen. It was nice.

~CM~

The rest of the day flew by pretty fast. Slowly, Spencer's shell came away and he started to feel at ease around Arianne. That was the first step but there were many more to come and he knew that, at least. He was starting to hope that maybe she could stay here a while longer than planned but he couldn't and shouldn't think about that now. He would be happy that a young woman like her was here, in his house to stay for a while. He had no idea what had come over him in the conference room the other day, but he was sure glad he had done it.

Thanks for following me up until this point and many more to come. Please keep reviewing and give me some ideas. I would love you guys. You are the best!

**~CherryV.83~**


	7. Chapter 7

Helloooo people of Earth! I know I haven't updated in a while but here it is so enjoy! I hope you like it and I tried to make it as action-packed as I possibly could, but if it isn't action-packed enough, please tell me in a review and please give me some help and ideas. I would really appreciate!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

Chapter 7:

The next day after Arianne and Spencer drove to the FBI, they were both hanging around his desk, Arianne watching Spencer work on case files. When she wasn't looking, Spencer would look at her admirably every so often. At some point she caught him staring at her.

"What? Is there something on my face? What is it?" She asked him, smiling. He looked away.

"Nothing. There's nothing on… There would never be anything on your beautiful face." He said.

"What?"

"Uh, um…nothing. I…" He trailed off.

"It's okay." She said, laughing. "I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee. You want some?" She asked him.

"No. It's okay." He said quietly. She laughed again, smiling. She walked away and turned the corner.

"'There would never be anything on your beautiful face.' Smooth." Came the voice of Derek Morgan as he laughed, leaning on the separator between their desks..

"Shut up." Spencer responded, trying to suppress a smile.

~CM~

As Arianne entered the break room, she searched the room for the coffeemaker and after finding it, she made her way towards it, grabbing a cup from the cupboards above her head. Fortunately, the coffee was already made and she poured the steaming coffee into her mug.

She suddenly felt someone put their hands on her hips and she could tell they belonged to a man. "Long time no see." He said. She spun around and let out a scream. She screamed so much louder than she had ever screamed before, hoping it would alert any nearby agents. The man that had touched her, it was John Wilson.

"No! Let—me—go!" She struggled and kicked and tried her hardest to fight back. He just gripped her tighter and chuckled. "No!" She cried. She elbowed him in the chest, which took him by surprise, but he grabbed hold of her again.

She clutched the handle of her half-filled coffee mug and swung it around, hitting him over the head. As the steaming brown liquid mixed with his blood streamed down his face, he growled, "You shouldn't have done that." He said in a deadly voice. She screamed again and tried to run for the doorway, but he grabbed her ankle, pulling her to the ground. He pulled her closer to him, whispering in her ear, "You wanna know how I got in hear? Huh?" She tried to get out of his grip, but it was impossible. "I killed an agent that was on his way to work. Stole his uniform, badge, everything. I sure am clever aren't I?" He said to her. She gritted her teeth. He was so repulsive.

She kicked him with no result. Then she kicked him again, this time in the groin. He groaned as he fell back.

"You bitch!" He yelled at her.

She scrambled to her feet and ran out the door. She ran around the corner and straight into something solid with a strong build. She looked up to see Derek Morgan holding out a hand to help her up.

"He's in there." She pointed towards the room she had just exited. He nodded and he ran in that direction followed by two other agents. They all pulled out their guns, being cautious in case he was armed. Arianne saw Derek's arms go slack.

"What? What is it?" She asked, pushing her way to the doorway. "No." She whispered. The room was exactly the way it had been when she had run out. The only thing missing was John Wilson. "No." She said. "He was right here. He—" She ran her hands through her hair.

"What happened?" asked a voice. She turned around to see Spencer standing there. She walked over to him.

"He got in and he attacked me but he got away." She said. Spencer knew who 'he' was. "I…I ran and…" She trailed off, looking behind herself.

"You're crying." He said. That's when she realized she _was_ crying. She could feel hot burning tears streaming down her face. She hiccupped and then promptly collapsed in Spencer's arms. He slowly placed his hands on her heaving back as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"We _are_ going to catch this guy." Derek Morgan said.

"Somebody said they saw a man that fit John Wilson's description run out. What happened here?" Arianne lifted her head to see Hotch walk in and make his way towards the door of the break room.

You could see the spilled coffee, the small amounts of Wilson's blood, the broken pieces of a coffee mug, and the scuffmarks from Arianne's struggle.

"Reid, why don't you take Arianne back to your desk." Hotchner suggested. Spencer nodded and led Arianne back to his desk.

~CM~

When the workday had come to a close and Arianne and Spencer had driven home, they both sat in his living room, watching the news and drinking cups of coffee. The sight of her coffee mug reminded her of what had happened to her earlier today. She set her mug on the coffee table and turned to Spencer.

"Hey, do you think he might try something again?" She asked him. He set down his mug as well.

"I don't know. Maybe. He isn't just going to give up that easily. That's just not who he is." He said.

"Oh."

"Hey." He looked at her until she looked him in the eyes. "Like Derek said, we will catch him." _I hope. _He thought. He gave her a smile, hoping to not disappoint her with his obvious reaction.

With a sudden surge of courage, Arianne reached out and grabbed Spencer's hand, squeezing it. She returned his smile.

"I know." She responded, still smiling.

**So, what did you think of that? I hope you liked it! I really do. Sorry for not updating in sooooo long, but I was really busy. Don't let yourself get busy; it is **_**not**_** fun! I will update as soon as I possibly can, I promise. Until next time! :)**

**~TeamDamon1864 **


End file.
